the_conservatoryfandomcom-20200213-history
Murder Burger
One day, back when the Blackest Night/Brightest Day story arcs were still on going and all the different lantern corps. had just recently been introduced (so around 2007ish), /co/ decided to speculate on what would happen if Atrocitus were the manager of a fast food restaurant, this theoretical establishment was coined as the Murder Burger and a whole setting popped up around it. Sometimes other /co/ related characters also show up there. Not to be confused with Holiday Lanterns, but sometimes Murder Burger bleeds int it. Competing Businesses Murder Burger stars the main lanterns from blackest Night and Brighter Day as they take jobs in the fast food industry! Actually, in this dimension, the lanterns and rings, instead of being special super cop divisions, are mere jobs in the work industry. Murder Burger Murder Burger is the hit burger joint around, but the horrible customer service is the only thing keeping it from overtaking the fast food community. It is mandatory for all employees to be angry at all times and encouraged for them to swear at everything, especially the customer. There is no vegetarian menu outside of the slaughter salad (stop fucking asking), don't order the Choco Dessert pie (unless you want them to be madder than usual), burgers are to be spat on while still on the grill (for extra flavor), their meat is supplied by Black Hand, Haterade is something else they are famous for (comes in Rage Red, Rage Red, and Rage Red), the rage shakes might not kill you, and the special sauce for the Killer Burger is rage blood vomit (but they'll never tell). *Atrocitus - Manager and owner of the Murder Burger. *Vice - Works there... sometimes... *Dex-Starr - Security. *Zilius Zox - Trains new employees. *Razer - When Green Lantern: the animated series came out, it also caused a small revival of interest in Murder Burger (after about 3 or 4 years of nothing) and so Razer became a new employee at Murder Burger. He essentially hates his job there, but lacks the people skills to find decent work elsewhere. Fear Fries Located across the street from the Murder Burger, which is their largest competitor. It is always closed when you actually want to eat there, Sinestro is always right behind you when you want to place your order, every 100th fry is poisoned (and your burger may or may not have been spat on), there's always a spider near you, and you really, REALLY don't want to use their bathroom. *Sinestro - Owner and seemingly sole person working there. Warriors A bar/pub/grill, primarily a cop hangout (GLs are cops in this setting). The food here is actually eatable and not (intentionally) poisoned. *Guy Gardner - Owner of Warriors. He actively tries to sabotage the Murder Burger (or maybe he's just dicking with them) by tempting the employees there to come work for him with better pay, holding up the drive thru, and encouraging Booster Gold & Blue Beetle's antics. *Aya - Much like with Razer, Aya also ended up in the Murder Burger setting, only was a waitress working at Guy's Warriors Bar. Other Characters Aside from the various employees at the restaurants, there's also repeat customers, the police force, and the local mafia. Larfleeze Atrocitus' best friend, and biggest pain in the ass. He constantly bugs Atrocitus, and steals food when no one is looking, or at least orders food with no intent of paying; typically places 300 orders of everything. Eventually he starts wearing crude disguises and sill gets kicked out. He has no job (so no money) and mooches off of anyone he can. The house he is living in doesn't belong to him (he framed Invictus so he had to skip town for a few years leaving his house empty). Bro'Dee Walker He asks about Murder Burger's vegetarian menu every time he goes there in hopes they will change their minds about not having one. He's roommates with Larfleeze because he's the only person who can put up with him for any length of time. Booster Gold & Blue Beetle Rent-a-cops at the mall next door to Murder Burger and Fear Fries. Batman, their boss, frowns on their shenanigans, but that does little to deter them. They pull pranks at Murder Burger to piss off Atrocitus, and they've never been able to actually eat at Fear Fries since Sinestro is a master of scaring them away. Indigo-1 No one can understand anything she says and it pisses Atrocitus off even more than usual when she shows up in his drive thru. She's the main instigator for some of Larfleeze's ridiculous schemes to get free stuff. Black Hand A member of the local Mafia which is slowly overtaking property for their own means, or at least trying to force local businesses to pay for "protection." Also supplies Murder Burger with their meat. Gallery Category:Projects Category:Locations Category:Comics Category:AU